


Trust Exercises

by ladylibido



Series: Enemies with Benefits [4]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Begging, Clit Play, Clothed Sex, Edgeplay, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylibido/pseuds/ladylibido
Summary: After having teased Ketna for the better part of the night, she and Xerxes slip away to relieve the tension Xerxes deliberately created during the event.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Enemies with Benefits [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891759
Kudos: 3





	Trust Exercises

**Author's Note:**

> An event that is eluded to being referenced here is not written about but it involves Surprise Femdom. Ketna jumped Xerxes and pegged him among other things. IDK if I'll write it but that's what happened.

Xerxes had brought them to a large chair in a seating area in one of the wings of the manor, then sat down. Ketna looked around the hall, noting how open it was and the access they had on both sides, they weren't even in a corner somewhere to be discrete. 

"Isn't there some place a bit more.. Private?"

"You want me to fuck you, we do it where I say. Now C'mon," He smirked, all too pleased with himself "Sit on Daddy's lap."

Ketna sneered at his choice in terminology. "God, it is such a turnoff to hear you call yourself that."

Xerxes seemed none too bothered by this, "Are y'gonna keep fucking' stallin' or are you gonna plant your ass here." He pointed to his lap.

Obnoxious as he was, Ketna still wasn't completely put off by the prospect. In a huffed sigh to herself she walked over, preparing to sit down as requested.

"Hike up that skirt, I want it outta my way." He ordered, glad to see her comply.

Ketna did as told, gathering her dress up as she maneuvered to sit on his lap. Xerxes seemed all too happy to get handsy with her, gripping her hips under the dress she just lifted, to pull her back onto him. 

Upon hefting her down onto his lap, Xerxes grunted surprised by the weight he was met with. 

"You really this fuckin' heavy? Thought that was just th' gear.."

"Abnormally high muscle density." Her response had a practiced monotony to it. "Where do you think all that power comes from, magic?"

Xerxes snorted "'Scuse me for not known' what kind'a fuckin' mutant you are."

Recalling what he had intended to do before he was caught off guard, he slipped fingers under the band of her underwear, pulling enough to threaten to snap it. "Get 'em off" again, he ordered.

Wordlessly she complied again, shifting enough to pull the band over her hips and down her legs. As soon as one leg was free, Xerxes moved his hand between them, probing what was previously covered.

"Yer so fucking wet," the finger slid between her lips with no friction at all. "Been thinkin' about me, sweetheart?"

"I was just like that." It was a reprise of the same lie she told when they first met.

"Yer lyin'." Xerxes leaned his head in close to hers, his free hand rested on her shoulder.

"What makes you so sure about that?" Ketna wasn't about to admit anything just yet.

"Cus I'm not a fuckin' idiot." The claws on Ketna's shoulder dug in just enough, while pulling her against him. "Been watchin' ya all night, y'don't talk to anyone else like the way y'talk to me. Y'don't let anyone treat ya like the way I treat ya. And y'think you've been hidin' it but I see the way ya shiver when I run my claws down yer back."

Ketna felt herself get hot at the itemized list of tells Xerxes pointed out. She had hoped she had masked her response enough but some part of her knew he could tell, thinking about it still got to her now. 

"An that makeup ain't hiding nearly as much as ya think it is." Xerxes followed up, commenting on the blush he could catch on her face.

Xerxes pulled his fingers upward between her lips, deliberately grazing against her clit in her process. Not expecting the contact, Ketna shivered and gasped at the gentle touch. Once removed from between her legs, Xeres raised his hand, bringing his fingers to her mouth. 

"Clean 'em off." Another order.

Again Ketna did as told, opening her mouth, permitting Xerxes to roughly insert them only just barely avoiding scraping the inside of her mouth with his claws.

"Good girl." Xerxes withdrew his hands from her mouth, lingering claws grazing against the lips of her mouth before pulling away from her and resting on the chair's arm.

Ketna had been on a razor's edge for the better part of the evening, thanks to Xerxes behavior, thus the praise had her feeling very receptive to say the least. She sat there a moment, waiting for Xerxes to do something to her and when nothing happened, she finally spoke up.

"What now?" Ketna glanced over her shoulder, trying to catch his expressions as she asked.

Xerxes reclined back into the chair, casually resting a head on his hand, supported by the arm of the chair. "Why don't you tell me?"   
  
Her eyes narrowed behind the visor, not that Xerxes could see it. "Because this feels like a trap."

Xerxes chuckled at the statement, letting his free hand feel over her exposed thigh, upward toward her hip. "And yet, y'haven't left." The hand that was tracing over her hip drifted upward to her chest, pulling him, back onto his own. "C'mon, Why'a so stiff, relax." 

Once Ketna had settled against his chest, Xerxes placed his hands against her own. Fingers stroked over her chest, pressing into her ribs and sweeping upward. They swept over the subtle shape of her breasts, pressing into what give was there, running over top of them then sliding back down. They searched for their center beneath the fabric, changing tactics upon feeling the subtle protrusion below the surface of the fabric. Knowing where the nipples were now, the tips of his fingers circled over them. 

" 'Sides, you came back  _ to me _ ." Xerxes spoke up while teasing Ketna's breasts through her dress. "Y'really expect me t'believe y'don't want me after that?"

Of course, he left out the part where her 'coming back' was her gagging and pegging him, but he had a point that after the incident where they.. Mutually violated each other in some way, she was the one that re-initiated sexual contact.

The fabric of the front panel didn't permit much to show, despite Xerxes' teasing, it was too thick to really do so. Impatient with not getting the results he wanted, Xerxes fingers slipped under the fabric of her dress, finding nothing preventing him from running his fingers over her nipples directly.

"Aww you do this fer me?"

"No, I just don't wear bras." Ketna responded flatly. It was, in fact, completely true.

Xerxes laughed at the statement as though it had been a joke, but said nothing about what specifically he was laughing about. "Good to know."

Xerxes hands left her breasts for a moment, tracing down her ribs and sides under her dress. Since the dress had been made with flexibility in mind, the fabric had enough give to accommodate his hands without much issue. Claws traced down the edges of her sides, across some of her stomach, to the top of her hips and back up again. And all the while, Xerxes remained quiet.

Sitting there, quiet and passive, allowing his hands to explore over her body in a way they hadn't before was unusual. All their previous encounters had been deliberately quick and to the point, but this was a strangely intimate experience. It was pleasant physically, but him being who he was, she found it difficult to relax. There had to be some angle to this and she wanted to be ready for it, were that the case.

The hands travelled back up her to her chest to grope her breasts again, claws tracing the flesh and finding their center. He alternated between using the pads of his fingers to roll over the nipples, to using his claws to trace around them and occasionally press down against the center just slightly. The sensation of her nipples being toyed with stoked the fire she already had, but this wasn't going to tip her over any time soon. 

Frustrated, Ketna finally spoke up. "Are you going to just play with my tits for the remainder of the evening?"

"Whats'a matter, want me to play with somethin' else?" Xerxes taunted then pinched the nipples on both her breasts, tugging at them slightly.

She gasped at the action, arching her back in the direction in which he pulled. "Yes."

"Then say it." He practically hissed his 'encouragement' at her.

Ketna grimaced but found an answer. "Between my legs."

Xerxes let go of her breasts, slipping them out from under the top of her dress, back to the space under the skirt, resting them against her thighs. He kneaded at the space of her inner-thighs but didn't proceed further.

"Is this what yer hopin' for?" Xerxes taunted, knowing full well what she had meant.

Ketna huffed, but elaborated. "Finger my pussy, is that what you want to hear?"

Xerxes chuckled at the frustration in her voice. "Sure Doll, whatever y'say." his fingers returned to her lower lips, dipping between them. "Dunno why y'sound so upset about it."

Finally receiving the contact she wanted after all his teasing had Ketna sighing in relief, relaxing against his chest. Despite his more obnoxious behavior, the rest of Xerxes' antics had kept her on a high, making her very wet and responsive to his touch. At first he only dragged his fingers between her lips, an act that was soothing as much as it stoked the fire. When he finally pulled his fingers up, ketna couldn't suppress the gasp and soft whimper she made when he grazed over her clit.

"Y'Like that, Sweetheart?" 

Even though his tease was delivered in a sinisterly sweet tone, the petname had Ketna feeling awash with warmth.

"Yes." Ketna responded breathlessly before she could even think. 

Every stoke against her generated a growing rush of pleasure throughout. He was surprisingly careful in the way he touched her and that knowledge with the touch itself only seemed to amplify it. Even as she began to sink further, she kept her body still as she could, despite wanting to squirm with the touch. Likewise she kept her voice stifled, attempting not to show too much what he was doing to her. Though she couldn't hide the tell tale tensing and shuddering or the clenched jaw and grasping hands that waited for release as her body was coaxed to the cusp.

And then all at once, it stopped. She exhaled heavily, releasing all that tension in a way she didn't expect to. Under the shades Ketna opened her eyes, she glanced down, expecting the hand to move again, then turned her head back over her shoulder to see what expression Xerxes held.

"You want somethin' else?" He asked the moment her head turned, knowing full well the answer to that question already.

Ketna gathered the words in her head, hesitating over how much she wanted to admit and how dismissive she was going to be. "Are you going to continue or what?"

"Beg me for it." He chided again.

Ketna froze. He had spent all this time taunting and teasing her into this desperate state in an attempt to force her hand. 

"What?" she sputtered out, being wound up so much had caused her to lose her cool. Taking a breath she changed her approach. "What is your aim?"

Xerxes with responded with a dark laugh, highly entertained to hear Ketna's growing frustration. "I just gotta know fer certain if that's what y'really want. Y'seemed kinda.. Put-Off the last time." 

"Are you fuckin-" She caught exactly what he was referring to. Not that she was going to clarify what it was she had been afraid of, what she was still afraid of now. "Would you just fuck me already?" She glanced over her shoulder to add some emphasis to her demand.

"Y'gonna be more specific than that?" His fingers returned to her, teasing between her lips. The finger drew upward, but made no direct contact with her apex, instead took to circling around where she most desperately wanted to be touched. "Cus somethin' tells me y'want something more than Just Fucking."

Ketna whined openly at the deliberate tease, she couldn't even prevent herself from doing so. Pinning him down and having her way with him had made him more tolerable in some ways, but it had also provided him with more specific insight into what she liked of which it seemed he was very deliberately making use of now. The prospect was worrisome while also being dangerously arousing but now that she was so close to getting what she wanted, she almost didn't care anymore. 

"Please," she whimpered while fighting her own words. "Please touch me. Stroke my clit, make me cum."

Xerxes laughed at her desperation, all too satisfied he had finally 'won'. Ketna swore she felt the erection beneath her become more prominent around the same she began to plead.

"See, now, that wasn't so hard." Xerxes's tone was far too sweet for what she knew his motivations to be, and yet she couldn't help how hot it made her feel. 

Fingers spread her lips then dipped between them, accumulating the wetness there. With his fingers coated in her natural slickness, he returned to stroke against the bundle of nerves he had teased a moment ago. Because she was already primed and desperate from all his teasing, she was sensitive to his touch and lurched at the first gentle stroke over her clit. Her legs instinctively clamping together down against his hand. He yanked one leg back, wrapping it behind his own, trapping it between his own leg and the arm of the chair also spreading her wider in the process.

"If y'want it so bad why're yah fightn' me?" He taunted her again, before re-establishing contact.

With her leg pinned, and the other held back by the very hand between her lips, there was little she could do to diffuse the contact, not that she wanted to. Her body squirmed at the touch, her hips tilted towards his hand as though that would help her feel more. Now that she had been reduced to begging so blatantly, there was no use in hiding how it made her feel. 

"Don't squirm too much, I just might graze somethin'" claws from the unoccupied hand dug into her thigh just enough to make the point but not enough to break the skin, yet. 

She attempted her best to hold her hips in place as Xerxes continued with the direct contact she had been desperate for. 

In light of his threat, it was surprising how delicate and careful his touch continued to be, and somewhat terrifying. After all, this was how she wanted to be touched, and all in the back of her mind she held a fear it would change at any moment. A fear that was slowly losing hold the closer she found herself reaching that high. There was no holding herself back now, her body tensed as she felt that familiar pressure again. And this time, Xerxes didn't stop.

After all the goading and teasing, to say that the eventual release was satisfying was an understatement. The rush of pleasure that ran through her had her whimpering and moaning audibly. She squirmed in place, hands searching for anything to hold onto while his finger still not done prolonging her climax, and every new glide against her most sensitive spot was met with another outcry and shift of her pelvis. But his hold on her was fast, keeping her in place until he chose to stop and permit her to cool down. 

Xerxes lifted his hand from between Ketna's legs, resting it against her thigh, now using both hands to press her pelvis into his and grind his bulge against her.

"Y'want more yer gonna have t'work for it." 

Ketna didn't really need any more instruction than that, and shook off the haze while she adjusted her posture. He didn't inform her  _ how  _ she was supposed to work for it, so she continued in a manner she preferred. 

Shifting her seat to better her reach she unzipped the pants beneath her. Like before there was no undergarment in the way as she relieved his dick from his pants. With his dick in her hands she repositioned herself back to the center of his lap to press his dick against her lips. Xerxes responded in kind, tilting his hip up to grind his dick between her lips, causing Ketna to shudder at the friction.

"Get on it" he growled the command against her head, close to her ear.

Ketna complied, placing her hand against it to tilt it into her as she lifted her hips. Guiding it between her lips she slid herself down upon it, slowly taking it all in. After her earlier climax she was still sensitive and desperate for something inside her, taking Xerxes dick was more than welcome. She didn't bother stifling the satisfied moans she made as she permitted him to sink into her. She could hear Xerxes groan along with her as she did so. After her display just moments ago, there was no denying that she wanted this.

As her weight settled she expected Xerxes to thrust back, when he didn't she glanced back over her shoulder again at him. His face bore a smarmy grin, his head tilting back a little before he spoke. 

"C'mon sweetheart, work it a little, show me how much you want my cock."

A resigned sigh was all Ketna could respond with. She turned back around, settling her arms at his thighs to give herself leverage. Lifting her hips off his with little effort, she pulled herself off his dick only just enough, then eased herself back down on it drawing another satisfied hum. With her leverage established, she leaned herself back, tilting her hips to get his dick to hit her where she wanted. 

In the midst of her motion, Xerxes hand slid back over Ketna's hip, back to the place he had teased not long ago. Kenta whimpered and buckled at the renewed contact against her clit.

"I didn't say y'could stop." Xerxes taunted her reaction, his fingers refusing to leave her alone.

Again, Ketna steadied her focus to lift herself off of Xerxes's lap and dropping back on it again. She attempted to find the rhythm she had before, all the while fighting off how much Xerxes' stimulation was overwhelming her. The grinding of his cock hitting the right spot inside only amplified the sensation. The longer he kept the tease, the more desperately Ketna began to whine. 

Xerxes chuckled at her plight. "C'mooon, tough girlie like you can hang in there a little longer."

Ketna's legs began to strain, shaking every time she pulled herself off his lap in her fight to not succumb. Though her movements slowed with each attempted thrust, every time she fell back upon his lap his dick scraped right up against the right spot to make her whimper and enhance what Xerxes was doing to her externally. She found her arms beginning to seize up, she was on the edge but couldn't both move and cum at the same time. 

"Y gettin' close?" His words were taunting more than reassuring, but something about them had a breathlessness that indicated he was finding the activity pleasurable. He brushed his head against her's, using his other hand to guide her into leaning against his shoulder, lingering against the underside of her chin. "I can feel ya twitchin' on my cock."

Ketna took the guidance as permission to finally stop riding him, tensing her hips to keep his dick buried inside her as she allowed herself to become lost in his touch which he gave her freely. The addition of something penetrating her to shudder against made the next wave of orgasm better than the first. Xerxes sucked in air between his teeth as he let Ketna ride out her orgasm on his dick. Some part of her could tell her moans had become louder than they were before but she no longer was in any control to do anything about it. 

While Ketna was still shuddering from the last climax, Xerxes decided it time to get what he wanted. Sliding himself down the chair just slightly, he took hold of Ketna's hips, lifting her up off him enough to thrust his dick back inside while slamming her hips against him. Kenta gave a gasping moan, with how sensitive her body had become after two orgasms, she was already on her way to a third from the internal thrusting alone. 

"Y'like that," Xerxes' voice sounded raspy, strained. "Y'like it when I take over and fuck you hard?" To emphasize his point, he lifted her hips again, ramming his dick back into her before starting to work on a rough rhythm. 

Ketna's mind answered yes, but all she could produce in response was a loud desperate outcry. Every thrust from him had her crying out, she was lost to however he wanted to move her.

"That's it- show me how good I'm makin' this for yah."

Hearing him coax her on kept her feeling alight heightening everything she felt. Not just the aggressive thrusts inside her but where he held her, every place his claws grazed, only served to keep her on a high. The heat built up fast, again her hips tensed, her body began to tremble, consistent whimpering gasps so close to the edge of release. His thrusting alone would have pushed her over soon enough but his fingers returned to aid her and the sensation of a gentle graze against her clit shot through her, toppling everything over into another loud, shuddering climax. This time, her contractions against his cock were enough to set Xerxes over as well, uttering loud growling groans close to her head. 

Xerxes breathed heavy against her holding her in place fast to his hips, ensuring none of the throes of her orgasm could dislodge her from him. When his breathing slowed enough he sucked in a breath between his teeth and spoke again. 

"Yeeaah, milk my cock like a good bitch." 

Ketna seized up in a different way upon hearing the word, it being coupled with praise was the only thing that softened the blow. She was having a good orgasm otherwise, why'd he'd have to ruin it like that. But on the other hand, had he not done that, she may have been riding the cusp of subspace which around him, was probably not the best idea. Especially if he ever figured out how easy it could be to get her there. 

It was probably for the best, she could swear she heard voices down the hall, and now it was abundantly clear why Xerxes had chosen the position they were in. 


End file.
